Codex Scientia
Codex Scientia – poradnik strategii dołączony do gry The Elder Scrolls: Arena. Zawiera on mapy lochów z głównego wątku gry, poradnik jak efektywnie prowadzić rozgrywkę, szereg statystyk, odpowiedzi na znalezione w grze zagadki oraz opisy artefaktów i świąt ze świata gier The Elder Scrolls. Treść Spis treści *Contacting Bethesda Softworks (str II) *Credits (str III) *Introduction (str 1) *Wilderness (str 13) *Special Notes for Certain Monsters (str 17) *Game Playing Reference Tables (str 23) *Dungeon Maps (str 34) *Riddles and Their Answers (str 109) *Artifacts and Their Attributes (str 119) *Magical Items & Their Attributes (str 131) *Formulae (str 139) *Miscellaneous (str 145) *Index (str 153) Magical artifacts Lord's Mail The Lord's Mail, sometimes called the Armor of Morihaus, the Gift of Kynareth, is an ancient cuirass of unsurpassable quality. It grants the wearer the power to regenerate lost health, resist the effects of spells, and cure oneself of poison when used. It is said that whenever Kynareth deigns the wearer unworthy, the Lord's Mail will be taken away and hidden for the next chosen one. Volendrung The Hammer of Might, Volendrung is said to have been created by the Dwarves of the now abandoned clan of Rourken, hundreds of years before they disappeared from the world of Tamriel. It has the ability to grant health to its wielder, but it is best known for the paralyzing and strength leeching effects it has when cast at an enemy. Like the Dwarves who created it, Volendrung is prone to disappearing suddenly, resurfacing sometimes in days, sometimes in eons. Ebony Mail The Ebony Mail is an artifact created before recorded history, according to legend, by the Dark Elven goddess Boethiah. It is she who determines who should possess the Mail and for how long a time. If judged worthy, its power grants the wearer invulnerability to all common magical attacks that drain talents and health. It is Boethiah alone who determines when a person is ineligible to bear the Ebony Mail any longer, and the goddess can be very capricious. Auriel's Shield Auriel's Shield, an Ebony shield said to have once belonged to the quasi-mythical Elvish deity Auriel, can make its wielder nigh invulnerable. In its resistance to fire and magick, Auriel's Shield is unsurpassed. To defend its wielder from any attacks it cannot absorb, the Shield lends him or her health. Like many artifacts of Tamriel, the Shield has life and personality of its own, and does not feel bound to its user. A popular fable tells the tale of it abandoning one wielder in her greatest hour of need, but this is perhaps, apocryphal. Spell Breaker Spell Breaker, superficially a Dwarven tower shield, is one of the most prized ancient relics of Tamriel. Aside from its historic importance dating from the Battle of Rourken-Shalidor, the Spell Breaker protects its wielder almost completely from any spellcaster, either by dispelling magicks or silencing any mage about to cast a spell. It is said that the Spell Breaker still searches for its original owner, and will not remain the property of any one else for long. For most, possessing Spell Breaker for any time is power enough. Ebony Blade The Ebony Blade, sometimes called the Vampire or the Leech, resembles an ebony katana, but its power is very dark indeed. Every time the Ebony Blade strikes an opponent, part of the damage inflicted flows into the wielder as raw power. The Blade itself may not be any more evil than those who have used it, but at some point in its long existence, a charm was cast on it so it would not remain with one bladesman. The wizard who cast this charm sought to save the souls of any too infatuated by the Blade, and perhaps he was right. Auriel's Bow Auriel's Bow appears as a modest Elven Longbow, but it one of the mightiest weapons ever to exist in Tamriel's history. Allegedly created and used, like its sister Auriel's Shield, by the great Elvish demi-god, the Bow can turn any arrow into a missile of death and any wielder invulnerable to any lesser attacks. Without Auriel's power behind it, however, the bow uses its own store of energy for its power. Once exhausted of this energy, the bow will vanish and reappear where ever chance puts it. Its most recent appearances have been subject of gossip for hundreds of years. Chrysamere Chrysamere, the Paladin's Blade and Sword of Heroes, is an ancient claymore with offensive capabilities only surpassed by its defenses. It lends the wielder health, protects him or her from fire, and reflects any deletory spells cast against the wielder back to the caster. Seldom has Chrysamere been wielded by any bladesman for any length of time, for it chooses not to favor one champion. Staff of Magnus The Staff of Magnus, one of the elder artifacts of Tamriel, was a metaphysical battery of sorts for its creator, the Arch-Mage Magnus. When used, it regenerates both a mage's health and mystical energy at remarkable rates. In time, the Staff will abandon the mage who wields it before he or she becomes too powerful and upsets the mystical balance it is sworn to protect. Warlock's Ring The Warlock's Ring of the Arch-Mage Syrabane is one of the most popular relics of myth and fable. In Tamriel's ancient history, Syrabane saved all of the continent by judicious use of his Ring, and ever since, it has helped adventurers with less lofty goals. It is best known for its ability to reflect spells cast at its wearer and to improve his or her speed and health, though it may have additional powers. No adventurer can wear the Warlock's Ring for long, for it is said the Ring is Syrabane's alone to command. Ring of Phynaster The Ring of Phynaster was made hundreds of years ago by a person who needed good defenses to survive his adventurous life. Thanks to the Ring, Phynaster lived for hundreds of years, and since then it has passed from person to person. The ring improves its wearer's overall resistance to damage and grants total immunity to poison, spells, and electricity. Still, Phynaster was cunning and said to have cursed the Ring. It eventually disappears from its holder's possessions and returns to another resting place, uncontent to stay anywhere but with Phynaster himself. Ring of the Khajiiti The Ring of the Khajiiti is an ancient relic, hundreds of years older than Rajhin, the thief who made the Ring famous. It was Rajhin who used the Ring's powers to make himself as invisible, silent, and quick as a breath of wind. Using the Ring he became the most successful burglar in Elsweyr's history. Rajhin's eventual fate is a mystery, but according to legend, the Ring rebelled against such constant use and disappeared, leaving Rajhin helpless before his enemies. Necromancer's Amulet The legendary Necromancer's Amulet, the last surviving relic of the mad sorcerer Mannimarco, grants any spellcaster who wears it the ability to absorb magical energy and regenerate from injury. The Amulet is mystically fortified to give the person wearing it an armor rating equivalent to plate armor, without the weight and restriction of movement. This makes the artifact popular amongst thieves and mages alike. It is the one flaw of the Amulet that it is unstable in this world - forever doomed to fade in and out of existence, reappearing at locations distant from that of its disappearance. Artifacts which do not cast spells King Orghum's Coffer King Orghum's Coffer is a small-sized chest, ordinary in appearance. It is remarkably light, almost weightless, which offers a clue to its true magic. Once a day, the Coffer will create gold from naught. When King Orghum himself possessed the Coffer, the supply within was limitless. Those who have found it since report that the Coffer eventually disappears after having dispersed enough gold to shame even the wealthiest of merchants. Where and why it vanishes is still a mystery. King Orgnum lost his Coffer eighty or more years ago, during one of the marine battles with the EMperor of Tamriel, who was ehen Antiochus Septim. After the loss, orgnum's island kingdom of Pyandonea ceased to be a world power - probably because the King could no longer afford as great a fleet as before. Oghma Infinium The Oghma Infinium is a tome of knowledge written by the Ageless One, the wizard-sage Xarses. All who read the Infinium are filled with the energy of the artifact which can be manipulated to raise one's abilities to near demi-god proportions. Once used, legend has it, the Infinium will disappear from its wielder. Skeleton's Key The power of the Skeleton's Key is very simple, indeed. With it, any non-magically locked door or chest is instantly accessible to even the clumsiest of lockpickers. A particularly skillful lockpicker may even open some magically barred doors with the Key. The two limitations placed on the Key by wizards who sought to protect their storehouses were that the Key could only be used once a day and it would never be the property of one thief for too long. Some of those who have possessed the Key have made themselves rich before it disappeared, others have broken into places they never should have entered.strony 121-129 ---- Holidays of the World of Tamriel New Life Festival - 1st of Morning Star There is a tradition of free ale at all the taverns in the land. South Wind's Prayer - 15th of Morning Star It is a plea by all the religions of Tamriel for a good planting season. Citizens with every affliction known in Tamriel flock to services in the various temples, as the clergy is known to perform free healings on this day. The people know that only a few will be judged worthy of this service, bul few can afford the temple's usual price. Heart's Day - 16th of Sun’s Dawn In every house, the Legend of the Lovers is being sung for the younger generations in honorthese Lovers, Poly¬dor and Eloisa, the inns of the land offer a free room for visitors. If. such kindness had been given the Lovers, it is said, it would always be springtime in the world. First Planting - 7th of First Seed Every year the people cele¬brate First Planting by sym¬bolically sowing the seeds for the autumn harvest. It is a festival or fresh beginnings, both for the crops and for the men and women or Tamriel, Neighbors are rec¬onciled in their disputes, resolutions are formed, bad habits dropped, the diseased cured. The clerics at the temples run a free clinic all day long to cure people of poisoning, different diseases, paralyzation, and the other banes found in the world of Arena, Jester's Day - 28th of Rain's Hand During Jester's Day pranks are being set up from one end of town to the other. It is as if a spell has been cast over the community, for even the most taciturn and dignified councilman might attempt to play a joke. The Thieves Guild finds particular attention as everyone look for pickpockets in particular. Second Planting - 7th of Second Seed It is a holiday with traditions similar to First Planting, improvements on the first seeding symbolically to suggest improvements on the soul. The free clinic at the temples is open for the second and last time this year, offering cures for those suffering from any kind of disease or affliction. Because peace and not conflict is stressed at this time, battle injuries are healed only at full price. Mid Year Celebration - 16th of Mid Year Temples offer blessings for only half the donation they usually suggest. Many so blessed feel confident enough to enter the dungeons when they are not fully prepared, so this joyous festival has often been known to turn suddenly into a day of defeat and tragedy. Merchant's Festival - 10th of Sun's Height Every marketplace and equipment store has dropped their prices to at least half. The only shop not being patronized today is the Mages Guild, where prices are as exorbitant as usual. Most citizens in need of a magical item are waiting two months for the celebration of Tales and Tallows when prices will be more reasonable. Sun's Rest - 20th of Sun's Height All stores are closed in observance of Sun's Rest. Of course, the temples, taverns, and Mages Guild are still open their regular hours, but most citizens chose to devote this day to relaxation, not commerce or prayer. This is not a convenient arrangement for all, but the Merchants' Guild heavily fines any shop that stays open, so everyone complies. Harvest's End - 27th of Last Seed The work of the year is over, the seeding, sowing and reaping. Now is the time to celebrate and enjoy the fruits of the harvest, and even visitors to a town are invited to join the farmers. The taverns offer free drinks all day long, an extravagance before the economy of the coming winter months. Underfed farm hands gorging themselves and then getting sick in the town square are the most common sights or the celebration o Harvest's End. Tales and Tallows - 3rd of Heart Fire No other holiday divides the people of Tamriel like the 3rd of Hearth Fire. A few of the oldest, more superstitious men and women do not speak all day long for fear that the evil spirits of the dead will enter their bodies. Most citizens enjoy the holidav but even the most lighthearted avoid the dark streets of the city for everyone knows the dead do walk tonight. Only the Mages Guild completely thrives on this day. In celebration or the oldest magical science, necro-mancy, all magical items are half price today. Witches' Festival - 13th of Frostfall The Witches' Festival is a time when the forces of sorcery and religion clash. The Mages Guild gets most of the business since weapons and items are evaluated for their mystic potential free of charge and magic spells are one half their usual price. Demonologists, conjurors, lamias, warlocks, and thaumaturgists meet in the wilderness outside, and the creatures created or summoned there may plague Tamriel for eons. Most wise men choose not to wander this night. Emperor's Birthday - 30th of Frostfall Once the 30th or Frostfall, the Emperors Birthday, was the most popular holiday of the year. Great traveling carnivals entertained the masses, while the aristocracy enjoyed the annual Goblin Chase on horseback. Recently, these traditions have fallen into neglect. It has been decades since there was a big carnival and longer still since a Goblin Chase was sponsored. Warrior's Festival - 20th of Sun's Dusk Most all the local warriors, spellswords, and rogues come to the equipment stores and blacksmiths where all weapons are half price. Unfortunately, the low prices also tempt many an untrained boy to buy his first sword and the normally quiet streets ring with amateur skirmishes. The monarch has pardoned most of theese ruffians in the past. North Wind's Prayer - 15th of Evening Star It is a thanksgiving to the Gods for a good harvest and a mild winter. Some years, like this one, the harvest was not particularly good and the winter unseasonally harsh, but as some are fond of saying, "It could be much worse." The temples offer all their services blessing, curing, healing for half the donation usually requested. Old Life Festival - 30th of Evening Star Many go to the temples to reflect on their past. Some go for more than this, for it is rumored alai priests will as the last act or the year perform ressurections on beloved friends and family members free of the usual charge. Worshippers know better than to expect this philanthropy, but they arrive in a macabre procession with the recently deceased nevertheless.Strony 146-152 Przypisy Nawigacja en:Codex Scientia it:Codex Scientia ja:Codex Scientia Kategoria:Przewodniki strategii